Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a rotating centrifugal particle separator for preventing particulates suspended in gaseous matter from entering a passageway. More particularly, the present invention pertains to a centrifugal separator that comprises a spinner that revolves about an axis adjacent to an inlet into the passageway. The revolution of the spinner prevents particulates from entering the passageway, but allows gaseous matter to enter the passageway. The centrifugal separator was developed particularly for use in connection with gasifiers, but it also has use in connection with other systems and devices. A heating element may be provided adjacent the spinner to burn particles flung outward from the spinner or to prevent caking and build-up of tar and particles around the filter, and to facilitate gasification of soot and catalytic cracking of tars.
General Background
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0125848 A1 discloses a rotating centrifugal particle separator similar in basic operation to the rotating centrifugal particle separator of the present invention. That publication also discloses the use of such a device in a gasifier. The present invention overcomes some disadvantages associated with said prior art device.
During the gasification process of some fuels, such as wood, grass, and other biofuels, particulates of ash, tar, unburned solid fuel, and other liquids and solids become suspended in the syngas within the gasifier. When drawing out syngas from gasifiers, such particulates are often drawn out along with the syngas. Thus, it is desirable to filter or separate such particulates from the syngas. This is typically done downstream of the gasifier. However, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0125848 A1, it can be done within the gasifier in a manner that is highly advantageous to the gasification process.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2013/0125848 A1 discloses a device comprising a spinning particle separator having bristles that are configured to cause particulate laden gas to swirl about the axis of the spinner before passing through openings of the spinner that allow such gas to travel through and beyond the spinner. Unfortunately, due to the gaps between the bristles, some gas particles can pass through the openings without first achieving the circumferential velocity of the bristles. Additionally, when used in a gasifier, some particles that are flung outward by the rotating bristles have the tendency to accumulate against the side wall of the gasifier. Such accumulation of particles is problematic.